spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squirrel And Plankton Fight
'Squirrel and Plankton Fight '''is the fifth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Sir Sandy *Leader Plankton *Pearl Krabs (debut) *Eugene Krabs *Squidward Tentacles *Prisoner SpongeBob (speaking cameo) *Patrick Star (mentioned) Locations *Bucket of Evil *Anti-Plankton Musical Numbers *Sir Sandy vs. Leader Plankton! Plot Sir Sandy from Anti-Plankton is getting tired of Leader Plankton's cruel and unkind nature. She plots to put a stop to his evil once and for all. The only thing is Plankton doesn't have his bodyguard, Patrick! Can he survive the fight? Who will win? Sandra or Sheldon? Story It was another day under the sea where Leader Plankton still ruled the ocean. Things were being discussed at Anti-Plankton. "I'll sneak into the Bucket of Evil and I'll attack Sheldon! Wham! Now that Patrick's on the moon, there's no bodyguard for him anymore!" Sir Sandy announced. "Yes, but what if Squidward and Daddy find you?" Pearl asked. "Then I'll call you, Pearl, and you'll help me attack them!" Sir Sandy explained. Everyone agreed. Sandy sneaked up to the Bucket of Evil and was about to walk in when Eugene and Squidward fell from the sky and blocked her way. "You ain't going nowhere!" said Eugene. SS punched Eugene but was stopped by Squidward tying her up with his tentacles. Then Eugene start pinching her. "AHHH!!! AHHH!!! HELP!!! Pearl, come quick!" Sir Sandy cried in pain. Soon Pearl came. "Pearl, me girl! I told you to quit this team!" yelled Eugene and pinched Pearl. She then started crying ''really loud. Eugene and Squidward fell to the ground covering their ears. This allowed Sandy to walk in. She ran toward Leader Plankton, passing Prisoner SpongeBob. "Hi, Sandy," Prisoner SpongeBob greeted as Sandy passed by. She finally reached Plankton. "Sheldon!" SS said. Leader Plankton looked behind him. "Sandra!" he said clenching his fist. "I see you're still trying to thwart my evil which me never will!" Leader Plankton said calmly. "You're more crazy than a buckoo stuck in a pig rattle!" Sir Sandy insulted. "Buckoo? Pig rattle? Yep, Texas is one weird state on the strange and awkward land above sea," said Leader Plankton, confused. "Shut your mouth up, you devilish (dolphin noise)!" she shouted. "Ehh...no need to swear, Sanderoo," said Leader Plankton calmly, in a mocking Texan accent. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREAT STATE OF TEXAS, YOU (dolphin noise)!!" Sir Sandy screamed. "I think you need to wash your mouth!" Leader Plankton smiled evilly and then stuffed a bar of soap into SS's mouth. "There you go! Now you're mouth's nice and clean!" LP laughed. "Grrr....why you (squeak)! I mean...(squeak) AHHH!!! I hate this (squeak)ing sound!" SS growled. SS got ready to attack LP. "Guards!" Leader Plankton shouted, and suddenly Eugene and Squidward came down to fight Sir Sandy. "Let's go!" SS said, and they started fighting. After one minute, SS had knocked both of them out. "Okay then! Bring it on!" said Leader Plankton, getting into his mini fight suit. They then started fighting. ''Sir Sandy vs. Leader Plankton! Sir Sandy vs. Leader Plankton! It's an epic underwater battle! It's a squirrel and Plankton fight! Squirrel and Plankton fight! Squirrel and Plankton fight! Who will win? The crime-fighting Sir Sandy or the diabolical Leader Plankton? Sir Sandy vs. Leader Plankton! Sir Sandy vs. Leader Plankton! Leader Plankton is the most evil person you're ever met! Sir Sandy is the best karate chopping squirrel you've ever seen! Who can? Sir Sandy vs. Leader Plankton! Sir Sandy vs. Leader Plankton!!! Sir Sandy vs. Leader Plankton!!!!! Oh yeah! '' "Man, that was one rockin song!" said Leader Plankton happily. "Ugh..." said Sir Sandy, beaten up. "Well, time for you to get in the cell with SpongeBob!" said Leader Plankton, bringing Sir Sandy to SpongeBob's cell. "Pearl!" SS said. Suddenly, Pearl blasted in. "Okay, you're going in the cell too!" Leader Plankton yelled. Pearl suddenly started crying. This made Leader Plankton's machine go haywire and gave Sir Sandy the ability to run out. Leader Plankton realized Sandy had left. "WHAT?!" shouted Plankton angrily. "Bye, Plankton!" said Pearl, walking away happily. "Oh, (dolphin noise)!" said Leader Plankton angrily. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2012 Leader Plankton! Summer Marathon Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Season One Category:2012 Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis